


Fairly local

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mob!mickey, Stripper Ian, okish terry Milkovich, smart mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Basically the Milkovich's are the mob and mickey Mets Ian at a strip club because well that's where Ian works ....





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not body touches what belongs to the Milkovich's

Fairly local  
Mickey Milkovich was the most bad ass thug in the Southside no one fucked with him or his sister Mandy , if you even breathed wrong near his sister and you would be found the next day with your legs broken. Family meant everything to the Milkovich's even if mickey's dad was a fuck nugget , he would still destroy any fucker that dared look at his kids wrong. When terry died everyone is Southside came to pay their respect even if terry had broken your fingers one by one they still showed up. The Milkovichs are the most powerful family in the whole of the Southside, when mickey came as gay his father went on a rant and kicked Mickey out for three months until he decided that even if mickey was gay he was still family and done the family proud. Mickey had not only been Terry's top enforcer but he also graduated top of his class at high school and then at college he got his degree in medical science. He might look like a no good thug but he was smart as fuck and gay as fuck. Today was his 21 st birthday and his little sister decide it's time mickey got and got fucked so she was taking him to boytown. There at some seedy club and Mandy was grinding on some hot girl with brown hair and then that's when mickey saw him . He had fire red hair and he was hot as fuck ....


	2. Ian's PoV

Fairly local   
\- [ ] Ian was having the shittiest day in the history of his life , his boyfriend left him for a women ! Like Seriouly how can you date a guy for four years then cheat on them with a women it's made no sense to Ian but hey that's just his life. His sister also lost her job and can't pay the Mortgage so Ian having to pull double shifts all month to help her out , it's not that Ian cares about working to get money for his sister he just hates being a stripper. The old guys have serious case of the grab hands and don't take no for answer. Fuck Ian can't wait until he finishes his degree so he can get a real job with no pervs that try and touch the goods. When he gets to work they make him work the bar for an hour and Ian doesn't mind because propel don't tend to try and feel you up when your full clothed. When it's time for Ian to get ready so he dance ... Well strip and dance they call him by his stage name , little red. God that name was cheesy but the old guys love it because he's a red head ... Typical old twinks. It's Ian's this dance when he feels like he's being watched and he knows that sounds stupid but the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the it feels like the person is trying to burn holes in him. So he started to turn towards the bar and scans over the customers until he mets the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he has ever seen.


	3. Blue eyes

Fairly local   
Ian PoV   
After I finished my set I went out on to the dance floor , I had to find blue eyes. I hope this isn't one of those awkward situations where you think you've brought a bottom but get a top. Blue eyes looked rough around the edges and I like that about a man , he looked well groomed yet could beat someone to pulp with out batting an eyelash and that's something that made turned Ian on. As Ian makes his way towards the bar , the bartender Curtis says " yo red , there's a guy that requested a private dance off you." He says nodding to the private section of the club ...god Ian hates it when this happens it's normally creepy old dudes that try and pay him to have sex with them. Ian did it once and then got an AIDs scare and never did it again. " you best get back in uniform red." Curtis says with a wink, Ian nods and heads out to the changing rooms after getting dressed in a black mesh shirt and black glitter booty shorts he makes his way out through crowd and into the private section. He takes a deep breath and walks in and shitting on the red sofa is blue eyes. Ian looks at him though his lashes " hi, I'm red"


	4. Iggy ruins the mood

Fairly local   
Mickey PoV   
Mickey asked the bartender Curtis , who kinda looked like red if he could get a private Dance after red had finished his set which left Mickey uncomfortably hard. Curtis had said he would send red over In about 20 minutes so Mickey goes and waits after 30 minutes Mickey begins to wonder if the guy was just fucking with him and started thinking of ways to fuck him up when he hears "Hi, I'm red."   
The hot dancer says as he looks at me with those innocent eyes if Mickey had met him anywhere else he would feel bad for the way his trousers became painfully tight. The guys wearing the perfect pair of tight little shorts and god you can see he is packing and it makes mickey's mouth water. Mickey pats his lap and the guy seems to get the message because he's on mickey's lap within seconds and. He's grinding his ass on mickey's crotch and his hot breath is on mickey's neck making it tingle " your so good red" he says in a rough voice and the guy groans ...fuck mickey's life. " old are you red ? " he asks as his hands find there way to reds ass and start groping it . He pulls his head back and looks Mickey in the eyes " how old do you want me to be ?" Red says in a playful voice but then he signs when Mickey stops touching him and pulls away " I'm 17" Mickey is fucked ....Mickey starts to pull away but red grabs his hands and puts them on his ass." Don't worry I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it." And then red leans down and starts kissing mickey's neck and licking it. He puts his hands under mickey's top and starts grinding harder and then ...mickey's phone goes off. He pulls away and answers it , he knows at this time of night it's important. "The De Niro's fucked us over big time mick and I mean big." His brother iggy says. " okay man I will be there as soon as I can." He pushes red off and starts putting his jacket on , he turns and grabs reds jaw and Turns reds head so he can give him a kiss on the cheek. " I will see you soon red." And with that Mickey leave the private area leaving a stunned Ian.


	5. Southside ?

Fairly local  
Ian PoV   
It's been a week since he saw blue eyes at the club and he's starting to think maybe the age thing fucked him over ...or the guy met someone knew which seemed to piss Ian off a lot even though he only just met blue eyes. When ever he's dancing at the club he looks out to the crowd to see if can see blue eyes. Fuck he needs to get laid , he ain't no bitch that's going to pine of man that said he would see him soon and then disappear nope that's Ian at all. He's on his way back from kash n grab when he see blue eyes right there on the porch of some house , smoking a fag looking out on to the Southside. Ian doesn't know if he should walk past or go back to kash n grab or speak to him. He's froze to the spot he never in a million years thought blue eyes would be Southside. He looked to clean cut , Ian starts walking he needs to get home and not freak out on the streets when he's just past the house he hears " yo , is that you red ?" He turns and see blue eyes leaning against the fence smirking , God if he wasn't so hot Ian would try and kick his ass. " yep , its me ...red " he says smiling slightly at the use of his stage name out of the club. He starts making his way over to Mickey " I think I need to know your name so I'm not calling you blue eyes all the time." Blue eyes lets out a heart chuckle . " Mickey , call me mickey." Blue eyes ... Mickey says. Mickey that suits him it's not to flashy but it's not to common. " so Southside ." Ian says trying to go figure Mickey out " yep Southside , the family business is here." Family business ? Southside ? That just doesn't sound right , Southside is well Southside there's nothing legit here as far as Ian knows however he soon gets distracted by Mickey raising his eyebrows and saying " so red, you working tonight ?" He says and God his voice sounds like hot sex and Ian can't resist." Yeah I'm working tonight mick." He says in his fake Innocent voice and he tell Mickey liked it. Mickey reaches out and touches his jaw " good " then he turns around and makes his way back into the house behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairly local  
It has been a week since I have seen Red, God how I wished I could go see him watch his body move under the blue lights. After I got the call of Iggy I went straight home to see what went down , turns out the deniros have been fucking us over for months slowly taking more and more drugs of the shipments. There is no way in hell that I'm going to stand for that , no fucking one fucks over the Milkovich's and gets away with it. So basically mickey and his brothers have spent all week beating the shit out of them , mickey didn't do anything to much damaging just enough so they know if they ever fuck with Milkovich's again they will die. So we've just spent the day cleaning the house and making it look presentable , when he steps out for a smoke. He's just minding his own business when he see this tall guy and he starts checking him out and he's checking his ass out when he realises it's fucking red.... Here in mickey's Southside." Yo , is that you red ?" He says as he moves to lean against the fence with his I'm going to fuck you smirk on his face. Red turns and stares at mickey for a while then he says " yeah it's me ...red" with a small smile on his face .red starts making his way over to mickey " I think I need to know your name so I'm not call you blue eyes all the time "mickey realise a little chuckle at reds comment. " mickey , call me mickey." Red just keeps looking then he looks at the house behinds mickey " so Southside .." He asks mickey can tell this isn't what red expected but he can also tell reds not disappoint. " yep Southside , family business is here." Well it's not a total lie this is where the Milkovich's sell there drugs. Mickey can see the wheels turning in reds head and he doesn't like it so he distracts him by raising eyebrows " so red , you Working tonight ?" In his low sex voice , he can tell it's working because reds eyes get dark with Desiree. " yeah I'm working tonight mick" in a sweet innocent voice and God does it make mickey want to fuck his brains out. He needs to touch red so he reaches out and touches his jaw " Good" he then turns and goes into the house. Fuck he is so fucked , red is consuming him . his thoughts and his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages , we had mocks.

Ian's PoV   
Since he saw blue eyes ...no Mickey at lunch he couldn't wait to get to the club where as normal we wanted the hours to last longer so he wasn't objectified by creepy old guys that need little blue pills to keep it up. He wants Mickey to ask for a private dance again he wants Mickey to touch him ...he wants to be owned by Mickey. He knows it's still early days but God mickey's everything he's ever fantasised about blue eyes and black hair , not to short but not to talk and got muscles. God Ian was so screwed, the funny thing is he doesn't even care. He just hopes Mickey doesn't find out about his illness and freak out. All of Ian's ex's dropped him as soon as they found out , even though Ian was 17 he has been with about 6 people and everyone has let him down in some way. When it was finally Ian picked a different song to dance to today , he chose beauty is empty by Mars ago. He knew it would get the crowd going with the way he rolled his body and the way he moved his hips. It was around 12 when Ian saw Mickey walk into the club , he had already given five private Dances and ten lap dances and done to sets. He was the clubs best dancer and they worked him hard but his family needed the money so he didn't moan. Mickey was talking to Curtis behind the bar and I know he was asking for a private Dance. Now that's he's finally here my hands are starting sweat which is silly because he's just another customer , he's just going use and use me until he gets bored with me.


	8. Don't touch what belongs to the Milkovichs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knees weak and arms are heavy

Mickey   
After he saw Ian he had to go collect more for the mob. Even though mickey's the boss he still likes to do stuff himself. ya know that old saying if you want something doing right , do it yourself.... Or something like that. He's knees feel weak and his arms are heavy but he's still going to see Ian. God Mickey just hopes he's not like the people that he's been with in the past that just want him for his money. Mickey puts on his nice dress shirt and heads to the club. Once he's inside he see Ian finishing his set which means he's allowed todo lap dances. That thought that other men get to touch Ian makes Mickey a little sick but he can't get possessive over a guy he just met. He speaks to Curtis and he waved red over , as red makes his way over though some old guy starts grabbing him. Mickey see Ian trying to push him away but the guy seems relentless. So Mickey makes his way over feeling really pissed off and he grabs the guy. When he turns the guy around to face him recognises him...it's fucking ned the doctor that does shit for the Milkovichs because he had a thing for terry. Which ew but ok.   
" ned , I think you know you shouldn't touch stuff that belongs to Milkovichs." He says low enough so Ian doesn't hear. Neds eyes go big with understanding and he stutters out a sorry to both of them before leaving. " hey mick"


	9. Oh Mickey you're so fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little longer , I hope you guys like it.

Oh Mickey you're so fine 

"Hey mick." Is what Mickey hears after ned leaves he turns to see Ian standing there with a shy smile on his face and it makes Mickey want to fuck him. "So red , ready to give me my dance?" He says with a smirk ,Ian gives him shy nod and takes mickey's hand and leads him through the crowd.   
Once they make it into the private room Ian puts on some slow sexy music so he can seduce Mickey. He's really trying so seduce Mickey , he wants him so bad no one had ever did anything like that for Ian Before. No matter who he's been with when shit got tough or some guy tried to try it on with Ian they looked the other way. Ian slowly rolls his hips to the music and turns , he slowly backs his way up until he's inbetween mickey's legs then he feels mickey's hands on him. Mickey pulls him down until Ian's grinding into his lap and rolling his hips in just the right way. He starts to feel Mickey getting hard and Ian knows he's got him. Is it selfish that he wants Mickey to himself ? That he wants to be taken care of ? He's snapped out of his thoughts when Mickey slips his hand into his little gold shorts. He grabs Ian's ass and wraps his other hand around Ian's neck his breath hot on Ian's ear. God it turns him on so much. Mickey leans in even closer and whispers in Ian's ear " god red you're so hot." Ian is still slowly grinding on mickey's lap. Mickey starts pushing Ian's shorts down and then he grips his cock and starts kissing behinds Ian's ear while his other hand is still around Ian's neck. Mickey bring his hand up to Ian's mouth and says " lick" and Ian does he licks and try's to get mickey's hand was wet as he can then Micky starts stroking Ian and whispering dirty things in his ear. " yours so good red." Ian lets a strangled cry and cums all over mickey's hand. Mickey turns Ian's head so they can kiss, Ian moves to the floor between mickey's legs and starts opening up his pants but Mickey stops him. " what you don't want me ?" Ian says in a horsed voice. He's got tears in his eyes and Mickey feels guilty he does but he doesn't want to be take advantage off or take advantage f there situation. " he leans forward and strokes Ian's face " you're good red don't worry about me , this was about you tonight." He gives Ian a kiss on the head.


	10. Well colour me suprised

Well colour me surprised

Mickey had been visiting ian at the club for a month now and everytime they do the same thing and Mickey still won't let Ian touch him and it's starts to get frustrating. It's getting to the point where Ian doesn't even want to look at Mickey anymore... Maybe he thinks Ian's a whore and doesn't want to get an Sti off him. Wouldn't be the first time someone assumed he's got something because of his line of work. You know the whole if you do have sex you will get chlamydia and die.

So to say Ian was pissed off was an understatement. Like seriuosly what the fuck, so Ian decided today he's going to go visit mickey's house. Plus he's getting kind of sick just seeing Mickey at the club , he wants to see Mickey in a normal setting. A setting where there isn't cheesy music or red lighting and he isn't covered in glitter. Ian go's for his morning run like he does every morning , when he gets to mickey's house he gets nervous and jogs around the block another time before opening the gate and knocking on the door. He knocks three times before someone opens the door it's a girl well women with black hair and blue eyes just like Mickey " the fuck do you want ?" She says. Yep she's related to Mickey " I'm here to see Mickey ?" Ian says his palms getting a little sweaty. She raise her eyebrow at him and in that moment Ian just see a female Mickey and he's not going to lie it turns him on a little. She pushes the open and steps aside so Ian can come in.  
" mick will be back soon , beer ?" She asks Ian shakes his head and says " do you have any pop?" The girl giggles a little and says " sure I got some coke ?" Ian nods. As she goes to the kitchen Ian sits on the sofa, she's in the kitchen for like 10 minutes so Ian gets up and starts looking around the living room. It's got the same layout as the Gallagher's but it's clear that mickey's family has money because everything's new and not been worn by the years of useage like the Gallagher's stuff. On the mantelpiece there is photos of the family , at the end there's a photo of Mickey with a little boy and he's smiling and kissing the boys head. Ian feels dizzy he's done it again fallen for a guy that's in the closet and had kids... Fuck fuck he can't do this again he can't go back to living with all the secrets.

He turns and see the girl coming to the room with there drinks and he says " tell mick not to come to the club tonight or any night for that matter ." And he flees.  
........................................................................................................,............  
When Mickey gets home he sees Mandy pacing and he can see the worried expression on her face." You ok Mandy ?" He says and he makes his way over to her. She looks up and says " a guy came by earlier mick looking for you and I went to get him a drink. When I came back in the room he was looking at the photos and he said to tell you not to go back to the club again." Well fuck , Ian had came to see him and then all the sudden decided he didn't want to Mickey again. For some reason Mickey felt it right his chest for a mob boss he sure is a big softy.  
When Mickey walks over to the photos to see what could have spooked Ian , he see that the photo of him and yev has been moved. Oh fuck Ian probably thought Mickey was using for sex or something and in the day he was living some super straight life.   
....................................................................................................................  
It's two am and it's the end of Ian's shift , to say he was disappointed was an understatement. Yeah he gets that he told Mickey not to come to the club but he thought Mickey would at least try to explain hisself but no he's a no show. When Ian makes it back to the changing rooms by his locker is a bunch of rose and a package. When Ian opens the package it's a Rolex and the note says 

forgive me , have dinner with me tomorrow night.   
With love mick X


	11. Well ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I hope you like it

Ian's so nervous he's redone his tie six times , he's pacing the halls of his house. The suit he's wearing is a light grey , his tie is a light blue which brings out his eyes. He puts the watch on then takes it off he doesn't want Mickey to think he can be brought. He gets a text off Mickey saying 

Mickey : Pick you up in 5 ... bet you look handsome like always.   
Love mick x  
Sent 10:45 pm 

Shit why did he have to go and be all sweet that just makes it harder for Ian to be mad at him. Ian really wants to be mad like why can't he find a decent guy that's not married or doesn't lie and actually wants to be with him and not use him for sex. Ian goes and waits outside he doesn't want Mickey inside his house , he doesn't want to be alone alone with Mickey because he won't be able to control himself and he wants to show Mickey he's a classy guy and doesn't just want to get fucked. He lights a fag when he sees a really fancy car pull up ....shit mickeys loaded well the watch should have tipped Ian off but we just to focused on the fact Mickey sent him two dozen red roses which happens to be one of the most romantic things anyone's ever done for him.

Ian's puts out the fag and goes to get in the car when a guy gets out and opens the door for him and mickeys in the back. Once Ian's inside Micky leans over to give him a kiss but Ian turns his head so Mickey gives him a kiss on the cheek instead. Ian's still pissed once they get to restaurant and Mickey orders wine when Ian doesn't touch his wine Mickey raises his eyebrow " aren't you going to have a drink ?" He says trying to be playful.  
Ian shakes his head and goes " I can't drink mick." The words confuse Mickey then he pushes the glass toward Ian and says " no one knows your 17 , you can drink." Ian shakes his head again and goes " no Mickey I can't drink ....I'm bipolar it will fuck up my medication." 

TBC


	12. Date night part 2

" no Mickey I can't drink ....I'm bipolar it will fuck up my medication." As soon as the words leave Ian's mouth the tension at the room changes to a new kind and it feels a lot of heavier than before. This isn't how Ian wanted to tell Mickey he wanted to be deeper into whatever they had ? His last ex used his illness against him and used it as the reason why he would drink one time he's said " I'm only with you anymore because you're a good lay , you're fucked in the head baby." As he kissed Ian's temple. 

Mickeys face does this thing where it looks like he's eaten a lemon and it would be funny in any other situation but right now it feels like this could actually be the end. Then all the sudden Mickey moves his hand across the table and takes Ian's hand in his and goes " I'm sorry for trying to make you drink , I shouldn't have pushed you." He squeezes Ian's hand and goes to move his but then Ian grabs his hand and gives him a shy smile they stay like this until the food comes then they break apart. 

Mickey takes a sip of his wine and goes " I guess I have some explaining to do." He leans back slightly " it was four years ago when I met Lana , don't get me wrong I've always been gay and it wasn't like I suddenly found tits the most amazing thing in the world but we became friends but then she was going to get deported so we got married." Mickey pauses trying to think about how he will leave out the the fact they only met because the Russian mob wanted links with the milkoviches and wouldn't leave it until it was Mickey they got. Said he was an asset to the Russian mob and having the milkoviches on their side made it even harder for people to fuck with them.

"On out wedding night we got drunk and had sex ... it wasn't all bad but it wasn't the best then three months later she finds out she pregnant , I'm not going to lie at first I was mad. I mean I knew I was gay and the fact I was never going to have children never bothered me and I never wanted to be a dad. Lana needed me and I didn't want to let her down so I was with her every step of the way even though I didn't know if I wanted to be a father then the day yev was born and I saw his beautiful eyes and his cute little face and I just knew." He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding even though he still wasn't the telling all the truth he hadnt lied to Ian , he didn't want Ian to get involved in the mob. That was his shit not Ian's . 

" so you're not some married closest case that has kids and plays happy family's during the day ?" Ian says as he leans forward on his forearms. Mickey lets out a little chuckle and says " no red I'm as gay as they get unless you count my wedding night but yes I do have a kid and my ex wife is still in my life.no I don't love her at least not in a sexual way she's my best friend." Ian lets out a sigh of relief. They decided to share a pudding then they leave Ian feels bad that Mickey paid the bill but Mickey shuts him up by giving him a quick kiss. On the way to Ian's house Ian turns and goes " thank you for tonight Mickey no one had ever treated me so nicely." This makes Mickey slightly sad someone like Ian should be cherished and looked after. It also brings out the mob boss in him because now he wants to break all the men that have ever laid a hand on Ian's fingers. 

When they get to Ian's house there's people everywhere and Ian shakes his head but he has a smile on his face " house party must mean someone's out of jail or graduated" he says with a little laugh . Mickey smiles to because the Gallagher do sure live the southside life and it suits them and not in a bad way there proud to be southside and that's something you don't see everyday. Ian leans across and gives Mickey a quick kiss and says " I had a great night Mick , coffee ? Tomorrow ? " Mickey nods and says " I will text you good night Ian." And with that Ian's out of the car and making his way over to a petit women with black curly hair that gives him a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Beep ' hi it's Ian I can't come to the phone righ. Now please leave me a message.'   
' hi red it's me mick, I got a call and I need to go away on business for a few days I won't be able to make coffee but I will bring you back something nice and make It up to you.'  
I stay with Mandy for three weeks after seeing Ian because I have work out of town a rival mob have been taking out my guys and I'm pissed off. Who do they think they are fucking with milkoviches like this, milkoviches are the best of the best. We are the mob how can they think that he would let them fuck with his wife family. No matter what problems they had in the past she was still his best friend and the mother of child. He called and text Ian but he couldn't see him not yet or he would have a target on his back and it would piss Mickey off.   
So the rival gang had robbed the warehouse where they stored guns and took £2million pounds worth of guns. To say Mickey was pissed would be an understatement. He was fuming he just wanted to be at home with his red but oh no that stupid rival gang think it's okay to take shit that's not theirs. Mickey is having a snoop around Mandy's apartment while she's at work when he finds love letters. What the fuck it's not the fucking 80s who even sends love letters. Well this guy Phillip does to mickeys baby sister, talking about how much he loves her and how beautiful she is. It makes Mickey want to gag if he's honest no man should even think about his sister like that.


	14. Orange boy

Ian decides to go to Mickey's house and see if his family are there. He misses Mickey it's been almost a week since their date. He goes to Mickey's after he's been gym, when he knocks on the door a women with brown hair and baby on her hip answers. Ian recognises her instantly she's Mickey's wife... what if Mickey decided he was straight after all and got back together with his wife. Ian starts having a little panic when a thick Russian accent brakes his train of thought.   
" you must be orange boy, mikhailo talks about you all the time." 

That's when it clicks in Ian's head, mikhailo milkovich one of the biggest mob bosses in America is his Mickey.   
"Is mikhalio around ?" He asks stuffing his hands in his pockets his finger nails digging deep into his palm. Mickey's wife laughs.   
" no sorry orange boy, he's away on business. He knew you would stop by though. He left you this." She hands Ian a gift bag. " would you like to come in ? Have tea with me and yev? It would be nice for you to get to know you're boyfriends son, no ?"   
Ian is confused he really should run for the hills, his new boyfriends is one of the bigger mob bosses in America but at the same time he has been so live and compassionate towards Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need some fresh ideas, I really want to keep this story going for you. Love you all


End file.
